One Day Soon
by PrincessSerenityUsako
Summary: Endymion and Serenity died during the Silver Millenium but they vow to continue their love... One Day Soon. They are reincarnated as Serena and Darien and their love continues... My first fic ever... please R&R! I suck at summaries.. just rea
1. Chapter 1

One Day Soon 

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon and any of its characters etc.

Chapter 1: How it all Began

During the time of the Silver Millennium, there was peace everywhere. People lived harmoniously with each other. The Moon Kingdom was in peace until the Negaverse came along. They destroyed the peace and the tranquility of the whole kingdom.

_FLASHBACK _

"Please Endymion, will you go to the dance?" asked Serenity

"I do not know my princess, the Earth is under attack and I must be there to defend my kingdom. If I find time Serenity, I will go and announce to your people Queen Beryl's threat to us all. Good bye Serenity" said a tall, lean man wearing an armor and deeply hidden in the shadows

"Good bye Endymion, take care" said a girl with a long silvery hair that was pulled into a style with two buns atop her head and with a beauty like no other.

_At the dance _

Serenity wandered through the crowd looking for the only man she loved the most

"Serenity…"

Serenity turned around and gazed at the bluest eyes she's ever seen

"Endymion, you made it,"

"I will never disappoint you, my love" said Endymion giving Serenity the most perfect rose she's ever seen in her entire life

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard and at the next moment soldiers entered the castle and startled all the guests. Endymion quickly pushed Serenity to the ground and covered her tiny frame with his muscled body.

"Beryl…" Endymion muttered

"Well, well Endymion and Princess Serenity of course, what a wonderful party, too bad I wasn't invited" Beryl said

"What do you want?" Serenity shouted

"I want your kingdom princess, I want the whole universe and as an added touch, I also like your prince…" Beryl said

"I will never be yours Beryl!" Endymion shouted

After that, the fight started. Beryl's forces attacked the Moon Palace and Endymion sent some of his troops to help the Moon Kingdom in its fight against Beryl. The fight lasted for 5 days and after 5 days there was a complete destruction to the Moon Kingdom. The palace lay in ruins and there was fire everywhere.

Princess Serenity set out to find Prince Endymion. She was devastated by the state of the Moon Kingdom and she kept on shouting Endymion's name until she saw a familiar figure on the ground.

"Endymion…" Serenity said. Tears began to fall from her eyes the moment she saw Endymion's condition. He had a huge cut near his heart and it was bleeding continuously.

"Serenity, please, don't cry" Endymion said weakly

"Endymion, no! You can't leave me…"

"I love you Serenity, I'm sorry we have to part like this"

"I love you too Endymion" Serenity said and she kissed Endymion with all the love she had for him.

"Serenity, this I promise you, we will be together again. We will meet again some time and when that time comes, nothing can ever separate us from each other. We will see each other again Serenity, promise… one day, soon." Endymion said and he died

Serenity took the sword from Endymion's hands and plunged it into her own heart. She died saying Endymion's name

Author's notes:

How's that people? This is my first fic ever. Please review! You can always e-mail me. my e-mail add is I am always open for your suggestions. I cannot continue writing this without your precious reviews. Hope you liked it. Promise i'll continue this some time! gotta study! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Their Story Continues

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sailormoon…

At the crown arcade…

"Hey meatball head!" said a student with jet-black hair and midnight blue eyes

"Shut up, Darien" a teen-age girl with blonde hair and cerulean eyes and the most angelic face.

"What? Too tired to argue with me?"

"Shut up, jerk"

"Leave her alone Darien" said a man with blonde hair and a handsome face

"Andrew!" Serena said while slowly, red color crept into her cheeks

"The usual milkshake, Sere?"

"YES!" Serena said and Andrew ruffled her hair

Darien didn't understand but he felt a sudden pang of jealousy when Andrew ruffled Serena's hair and Serena gave Andrew one of the cutest smiles he always saw she wore.

Darien swiftly rose from his chair and left the arcade with a frown on his face. Suddenly the communicator signaled that there was a youma battle.

"Bye Andrew!" Serena said without even finishing her milkshake and ran out of the arcade

Author's Notes:

Well people, here comes my next chapter… hope you like it. My next chapter will be about a youma battle and Sailormoon gets injured. So please wait for the next chapter…!


End file.
